Qui a dit que le jeu de la bouteille était nul?
by lowe51
Summary: Un jeu ne peut faire de mal à personne...


Bref délire avec une amie donc ce n'est pas terrible mais je lui l'a dédis(bien qu'elle ne soit pas sur le site -')!

_Allez ! insista un adolescent avec des cheveux couleur de blé et des yeux d'un bleu profond qui vous faisait tout oublié et plongé dans une autre dimensions. Il avait aussi une peau halée où l'on pouvait apercevoir la musculature bien taillée à travers le marcel moulant noir qu'il portait et des fesses bien musclés qui était mis en valeur par un bermuda blanc laissant apercevoir des jambes tout aussi musclé, il mesurait environ 1m86 et s'appelait Uzumaki Naruto. Bref, toute les filles lui courrait après. Autant que la personne qu'il essayait de persuader d'aller venir chez lui avec une bande de potes qui comprenait : Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Chuji, Gaara, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Neji et Tenten. Bien revenons à notre beau brun, et oui il est brun avec à l'inverse de notre très cher Naruto une peau blanche avec une fine musculature des cheveux couleur de l'ebenne et des yeux d'un noir de jais il mesurait 1m78 et attirait les filles autant que le blond. Il s'appelait Uchiwa Sasuke( ba oui faut pas oublier son prénom il est quand même important ^^)

_Non, je ne viendrait pas ! Dit l'Uchiwa d'un ton qui se voulait ferme.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne viendrait pas juste une fois ? Dit l'autre en feignant de pleurer ce qui bien évidemment fit craquer Sasuke. Car ce dernier ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il était attiré par le blond et ce depuis très longtemps...

_Pffff, ok...

_Yata ! explosa Naruto tout content d'avoir fait changer l'avis de son meilleur amis. C'est alors qu'ils partirent tous dans la joie et le bonne humeur. Arrivé devant le petit appartement de Naruto car oui il est petit car ses parents sont morts dans un accident d'avion et sa grand-mère lui paye son loyer et lui envoie une bonne grosse somme d'argent tous les mois. Ils laissèrent tous leur chaussures à l'entrer et allèrent s'installer sur les canapés bien moelleux qui les attendaient à bras ouverts.

Le propriétaire des lieux alla dans sa cuisine pour prendre de quoi se remplir l'estomac et étancher leur soif, quand il revint dans le salon il vit tous ses camarades en train de rigoler et de parler de tout et n'importe quoi en posant plein de questions gênante à Sasuke ce qui le faisait rougir un peu plus à chaque fois. Il posa le plateau sur la table basse et sortit de celle-ci une petite bouteille qui pouvait tourner sur elle-même grâce à un mécanisme très simple.

_Comme vous êtes d'humeur à posée des questions pourquoi ne pas jouer à la bouteille... demanda-t-il mi-amusé, mi-sérieux.

_C'est une super idée sa, mais la bouteille ce n'est pas un jeu pour s'embrasser ? Demanda Sakura

_A la base mais on a qu'à changé les règles ! On posera une question et au tour d'après les personnes devront s'embrasser et ainsi de suite. Vous comprenez ou pas ?

_Toi en général qui est con comme un manche tu m'impressionne Naruto ! Dit Shikamaru amusé

_Teme, cracha t-il à l'adresse de son ''agresseur'', bon alors vous êtes tous partant ?

Tout le monde répondit par l'affirmatif sauf, vous l'aurez deviner notre grand séducteur brun, Sasuke.

_Allez Sasu-kun, sa va être marrant ! Entraîna Naruto en tournant la bouteille qui tomba sur Hinata.

_Qui aime-tu ? Demanda-t-il avec malice

Et il y eut juste un pouf qui lui répondit car elle s'était évanouie avec le sourire et le regard ravageur de Naruto.

Comme Hinata était tombé dans les pommes c'était à lui de relancer la bouteille mais cette fois si se n'était pas une question qu'il devait poser mais cette fois-ci il devrait embrasser quelqu'un... Intérieurement il voulait que la personne soit un certain brun qui maintenant était plus petit que lui et qui hantait ces nuits et ces pensées ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas tant que sa, fallait l'avouer...

Il tourna la bouteille et...

_Et ben je ne m'attendais pas à sa...dit Shikamaru surpris, bon Sasuke tu doit embrasser Naruto !

Et ce dernier devint tellement rouge que les tomates se rhabillèrent. Et se fut l'Uzumaki qui fit le premier geste en prenant la nuque du brun pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sasuke d'abord surpris par l'initiative de l'autre fut pris d'une vague de désir et d'envie, il en avait tellement rêver mais, ce n'était que des songes parmi tant d'autres car rien n'égalerait au bonheur qu'il est en train de vivre et c'est instinctivement qu'il passa ses bras autour du cou du blond. Si le Naruto était surpris il ne laissa rien paraître et fut plutôt ravie de la réaction de l'Uchiwa. Alors il se permis de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres pour lui demander l'entrée de sa bouche qui semble si délicieuse et fut vite comblé quand il sentit la bouche sous lui s'ouvrir légèrement. Il trouva bien vite sa compère et joua avec, tout ce qu'il y avait autour ne les intéressait plus il se foutaient de savoir ce que les autres allait dire ou bien même penser, le plus important était leur langues qui 'entortillaient. Et plus ils s'embrassèrent plus le désir montait, ils avaient chaud et c'est par manque d'air qu'il se séparèrent pour rougir violemment et détourner le regard et voir leur potes rouges et choqués. C'est en réalisant ce qu'ils venaient faire qu'ils rougirent encore plus et qu'ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre.

_E-Eh je vais vous laissez entre vous...dit Shikamaru mal à l'aise en se levant et en entraînant tous les autres.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls Sasuke fut cette fois-ci le premier à réagir :

_Bon, écoute Naruto, commença-t-il pas du tout sûr de lui, Je dois te dire quelque chose donc ne me coupe pas s'il te plaît c'est déjà dur de le dire...

_Pourquoi ? Demanda le blond très sérieux en regardant son vis à vis dans les yeux qui détourna immédiatement les yeux.

_Par-parce que je ne saurais pas ta réaction. Bon, depuis un certain temps j'ai... comment dire des sentiments et des envies plus fort à ton égards que ceux d'un simple ami ! Il avait fini sa phrase rapidement en fermant ses yeux mais quand il rouvrit ses globes oculaires il se retrouva à juste quelque centimètre du blond et avant de faire le moindre geste Naruto avait emprisonner ses lèvres avec fougue et passion. Le brun ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire il lui avait avouer ses sentiments et ses envies et là il était en train de l'embrasser. Naruto quand à lui était tellement heureux que le brun est les mêmes sentiments que lui à son égards ne pouvait plus se retenir il le voulait ici et maintenant alors il porta Sasuke comme une princesse ce qui fit arracher un râle à ce dernier auquel l'Uzumaki ne prêta pas attention et continua sa route qui n'était autre que celle de sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et déposa celui qu'il aimait dans son lit deux place et ce plaça à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de l'Uchiwa et lui murmura : Désoler mais je ne peux plus me retenir, ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends ce moment je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour tu pourrais partager mes sentiments... ce qui eu pour effet de faire monter aux yeux de Sasuke de l'eau salée plus communément appelé : larmes. (et oui Sasuke est sensible).

Naruto ne savait plus quoi faire car il pensait être allé trop loin et de lui avoir fait peur, donc il se releva mais fut vite stoppé par des bras qui l'entoura au niveau de la nuque et le plaqua contre son corps. Naruto fit un large sourire quand il entendit : Merci et sans plus de cérémonie il embrassa le brun et retrouva cette bouche si souvent rêver. Le blond laissa ses mains vagabonder sous le t-shirt de l'homme en dessous de lui pour le carreser et quand il entendit le premier gémissement de plaisir de l'Uchiwa, il décida d'enlever son t-shirt et le sien pour leur arraché un gémissement synchroniser quand leurs peaux se frôlèrent. C'est alors que notre Uzumaki laissa à contre cœur cette bouche si délicieuse de Sasuke et s'attarda sur sa clavicule pour y laisser sa marque avec l'intention de dissuader quiconque de l'approcher d'un peu trop près et descendit en traçant sa route de sa langue et en déposant des petits baisers et s'arrêta sur des petits bouts de chairs bien dur à cause de l'excitation. Il commença à les lécher pour ensuite les mordiller et les sucer, chaque petits coups de langue faisait gémir Sasuke ce qui faisait sourire Naruto. Bien vite il sentit une bosse se former juste en-dessous de la sienne( car oui lui aussi n'en menait pas large^^) ce qui les firent gémirs tout les deux et bien plus forts et c'est en se relevant pour réembrasser l'Uchiwa que l'Uzumaki enleva leur deux pantalons pour qu'ils ne se retrouvent plus qu'en boxer.

Le brun n'en pouvait plus il était pris par des bras d'une personne qu'il aimait, d'un amour qu'il croyait impossible.

Quel ne fut la joie qu'il éprouvât quand cette dite personne lui retourna ces sentiments ?

Quel ne fut le désir qu'il ressentit quand cette dite personne le toucha ?

Quel ne fut le bonheur quand cette dite personne laissa sa marque en signe de possession ?

Bref, Sasuke était perdu dans le plaisir. Le plaisir du faite que l'homme qu'il aime depuis qu'il se sont accidentellement embrassé petit l'embrasse et le touche. Quand il sentit son pantalon en moins il frissonna non pas parce qu'il avait froid, oh sa non il pouvait avoir froid vu le désir et la passion qu'il avait en lui mais d'envie. Il savait qu'il allait y passer mais il s'en foutait pas mal, c'était Naruto.

Notre très cher blond lui s'amusait à frotter leur deux érections ce qui faillit le faire tomber sur notre très cher brun mais se relevait de justesse. Sasuke ayant marre que l'Uzumaki le torture, il leva son bassin de sorte que qu'il comprenne qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Naruto ne ce fit pas prier deux fois et arracha leur boxer pour venir prendre le membre bien dresser de Sasuke en main ce qui eu pour effet de faire grogner d'impatience ce dernier. Le blond entama de léger va et viens et devenant de plus en plus excité il déposa un léger baiser sur le gland de son partenaire et le pris en bouche. Il le lécha d'abord de toute sa longueur et donna des petits coups de langue sur le haut du membre du brun qui d'abord le fit se tendre de surprise mais fut pris par le plaisir donc se laissa aller au bon soin de son amant qui alla de plus en plus vite faisant jouir Sasuke dans sa bouche, il avala bien évidemment toute la semence et revint à lui pour l'embrasser et lui faire partager le reste de sperm qu'il avait sur la langue. L'Uchiwa prit lui-même les doigts de Naruto pour les humidifier lui prouvant clairement que c'est lui qui allait y passer. L'Uzumaki fut très étonné de l'audace de son vis-à-vis mais fut vite content qu'il veuille bien continuer donc récupérant ses doigts, ils les plaça à l'entrée de l'intimité du brun et enfonça un doigts et attendit que Sasuke s'habitue à cette présence si étrange qui bougeait en lui. Une fois qu'il vu que c'est trait se soit décrispé (ceux à Sasuke) il introduisit un deuxième doigt et en mit aussitôt un troisième mais regretta bien vite quand il entendit le petit cri plaintif de son uke et vit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux et ses en un coup de langues qu'il enleva ses dernières et pour essayer de faire partir la douleur il reprit le membre de l'Uciwa qui commençait déjà à se gorger de sang et refit des vas et viens et il eu tout à fait ce qu'il espérait, le brun n'avait plus aucun signe de douleur sur le visage, alors il fit bouger ses doigts en lui tout doucement et allant de plus vite à chaque gémissement que poussait Sasuke. Une fois que le blond ait jugé que l'autre était assez humidifié il plaça son membre au garde-à-vous devant l'entré tant désiré et s'y enfonça tout doucement, il dut attendre quelque minute pour que le porteur du sharingan s'habitue à une présence beaucoup plus grosses que trois doigts et quand il sentit qu'il ondulait son bassins sous lui il fit de même et au bout de deux à trois minutes il toucha la prostate de son partenaire ce qui lui fit pousser un cri de pur extase. Il continuèrent comme sa jusqu'à ce que n'en pouvant plus l'Uchya jouit entre leur deux torses baigner de sueur et resserrer ses fesses musclé sur le membre de Naruto ce qui le fit jouir à son tour dans l'entre de son amant, de son aimé.

_Je t'aime Sas'ke...dit-il avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée

_M'si...articula l'autre avant de tomber dans un bon sommeil réparateur la tête nicher dans le cou de son amant et les jambes entremêler.


End file.
